


halfway there

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hinata is a little too subtle, and kageyama is one dense boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	halfway there

**Author's Note:**

> a quick gift for a friend who was feeling a little blue that day

At first glance it probably looked ridiculous, Hinata smiling like an idiot while Kageyama’s practically scowling.

”What is this?” Kageyama asked, holding up an arrangement of strings.

"Friendship bracelet." Hinata grinned. "I was helping my sister make some last night, aaand I made us a matching pair, see?!"

Holding up his wrist, Hinata showed off the braided bracelet- 2 parts orange, 1 part black- the opposite to Kageyama’s 2 parts black, 1 part orange.

Glancing from his own bracelet, to Hinata, then back to his, Kageyama furrowed his brow further in confusion. “Our team colors…? And you want me to wear this?”

"Weeeelllll, they’re not _just_  our team colors, and if you don’t want to, you don’t have to, but it’d be great if you did~”

Not quite understanding what Hinata was hinting at, Kageyama shoved the bracelet in his pocket, muttering a quiet ‘thanks’ before their goodbyes and parting ways.

Kageyama tries to hide it under his sleeves at school the next day, not wanting Hinata to see he was wearing it. He gives up when he gets to practice and remembers they have short sleeves.

(He also has to excuse himself for a moment, his face sporting a nice shade of red after overhearing Nishinoya commenting on Hinata’s hair, finally understanding the second meaning behind the colors.)


End file.
